


Shower

by Donya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bruises, Choking, Handcuffs, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham Cracker isn't sure if he likes what Hanni is doing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Will carefully took off his clothes and avoiding looking at his own body, stepped into the shower cabin. It was the only moment when he could see himself naked, except for the moments he shared with Hannibal and he knew it was safer just not to look. Push away disturbing thoughts, let the water wash them away, close his eyes. He used to take quick showers but as everything in his life, it changed after meeting Hannibal. Now Will took his time and washed himself more gently, trying not to aggravate the marks Hannibal left on him. 

Hannibal was possessive, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He said he owned Will; therefore, he had the right to mark him as his, just to make sure that anyone who could see Will undressed would know he belonged to Hannibal. At first it made Will feel needed, desired, chosen by someone as special and unique as Hannibal. It was a privilege, he had to be grateful for it. With time, though, he noticed the downside of it. 

Very, very gently Will washed his neck, well aware of the bruises and bitemarks. Hannibal loved his neck, he sucked on the sensitive skin and worried it between his teeth, glad to hear every little whimper coming from Will's mouth. He also enjoyed squeezing it, choking him, especially when Will was on the verge of orgasm. Will didn't know what to think of that, it was both frightening and exciting, it intensified his pleasure and the panic made him tighter, much to Hannibal's delight. Will thought he liked it, a tiny bit but he didn't like the bruises, it made him look like a domestic abuse victim and he wasn't a victim, was he?

His shoulders, now it was a stinging pain, Will moved his soapy hands slowly over the places where Hannibal bit him hard when he was coming. Will didn't want to think if he drew blood, if Hannibal liked the taste of his blood. It was easier to ignore it. More bruises on his forearms, finger-shaped and his wrists wounded from the handcuffs. This was Will's fault, he knew it, he earned that because he wouldn't hold still. He felt he had to pull at his restraints, although it was clear he wouldn't free himself. He was past logical thinking when he was cuffed to the bed, lying on his stomach and feeling a thin blade on his back. 

He slid his hands over the plain of his back with much care, knowing the skin there was marked by the whip and the flog, red, angry welts. Long, thin cuts that stung like hell. Will allowed himself to moan in pain, Hannibal wouldn't hear him. He was whipped only when he deserved it, he was told, but there were so many rules, Hannibal was very demanding and harsh, he could forgive Will his wrongs but only after the punishment. He would watch Will's red face, wet with unending tears, smooth his sweaty hair and say he was forgiven.

It stung most when he washed his chest, his nipples, Hannibal's teeth bit him a bit too hard. Will was confused, he loved it in bed, the passion and the pain melting into one, writhing under Hannibal but in the shower he regretted it. It really hurt, Hannibal broke the skin and it was definitely something to be conflicted about.

The skin on his stomach was still slightly pink from the wax Hannibal poured on it. Will used to thrash around, it hurt so bad but once it made the hot wax trail down his abdomen and burnt his cock. Hannibal only smirked, Will just taught himself a hard lesson. When he was good, it ended after one candle, if not, Hannibal had to use another one. Will's chest was heaving, he sobbed out faint pleas but it was pointless, Hannibal would stop only when it was the right moment.

His thighs and hips scratched by Hannibal's nails when Will was moving too much. Will washed them quickly, then his calves and feet, the only places that were not throbbing with pain and after a moment, when he mustered enough courage, he gently cleaned his cock, also bitten by Hannibal and breathing hard, slid his fingers between his cheeks. That hurt, his opening, a pulsating pain that made him limp and sit down very carefully. It wasn't getting any easier to take Hannibal's cock, despite the preparation, the tip itself made Will whine and when Hannibal pushed in, the stretch was painful, a sharp, stinging pain, not inside him, the first ring of muscles, Hannibal set in fire. The pain would subside only around and during Will's orgasm, then it returned when Hannibal was still pounding into him. Will couldn't hold back a pained gasp when Hannibal withdrew, leaving him aching and empty. He would lie there helplessly, breathing heavily, feeling only the pain in his ass. Hannibal bought him a cream, a relief was immediate but there was a catch, of course. The only way he could earn that relief was to bend over before Hannibal and spread his cheeks. It was humiliating, Will struggled with himself not to ask for it but sometimes he just couldn't bear the ache and had to swallow his pride. Especially that Hannibal would fuck him later anyway, thrust into his sore hole, Will could either cry or bend over and, well, cry as well.

Now he was done and wrapped a towel around his battered body. He was ready to be played with.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my country after Christmas priests visit people at home and I wrote this fic right before it. It's not easy to be a filthy Roman Catholic. But it's so much fun.


End file.
